


Flare and the Guardian

by FyoraSilverwolf



Series: The Adventures of the Flare (OC) [1]
Category: Elements of Superhero works, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consent, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Male Dominant, Metahumans, Misgendering, Name-Calling, POV Male Character, Secret Identity, Sort Of, Superhero weaknesses, Superspeed, distracted sex, female submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyoraSilverwolf/pseuds/FyoraSilverwolf
Summary: The Flare was on quite the crime spree, using his super-speed to get in and out in nanoseconds, having relieved his targets of whatever he found valuable. But Sheldon Sigvard, The Guardian, had triangulated the Flare's HQ. If all went as planned, the Flare's villainy would end tonight.





	Flare and the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I caught an inspiration bug. This is the result.

“Give it up, Flare. If you surrender, the cops’ll go easy on you.” Sheldon yelled into the dim lighting of the Flare’s control room. He thought to himself “ _I only have a couple more hours before my Stats class. I can’t afford for this to take much longer._ ” Sheldon was a self-taught martial artist, astoundingly good due to skill and practice. Good enough to take down the metahuman supervillains that had been plaguing the City, having so earned the name “Guardian” in the papers. Most assumed the Guardian had some kind of metahuman powers: strength, agility, inhumanly quick thinking. But, in fact, it was merely that he could because there was no other option, so his skills would develop to meet the challenge or it would be the end of the Guardian. Luckily, he was more than capable for most of the metahumans so far. The Flare, however? He was a speedster, and while Sheldon had managed to determine the location of his headquarters by developing a geographic profile based on the Flare’s heists, catching him was something else entirely. Every so often, a streak of light would blaze across the open space, leaving behind interlaced echoes across Sheldon’s vision. What was the Flare doing?

 

“You have made quite the mistake coming here, Guardian.” The Flare’s deep, reverberating voice seemed to come from everywhere in the building. “You have no idea what you have walked into.”

 

“Why don’t you come out and face me like a man, Flare?” _Classic antagonism: cast doubt on his masculinity to get him to come out to defend it. Works every time._

“And why would I do that, Guardian?” Something like a chuckle echoed among the electronic devices set into the walls. “When I am beyond man?”

 

 _Right, the Flare holds himself as inhuman, so appealing to a human isn’t going to work._ Another few streaks of light criss-crossed the room. _What is he doing? Something with the computers and terminals…Which one is he going to next?_ Sheldon retreated into his mind to construct a map of the room in his mind’s eye, plotting the lines he had seen the Flare cross previously. _If he went here to there…and then there further over there…Eventually he will need…_ Sheldon took a few steps across the room.  
  
_Here._

 

A few streaks of light, and moments later the Flare was at a dead stop in front of Sheldon. His lithe runner’s body stood stock still, his only motion his breathing. The Flare’s deep brown eyes were open wide under his dark cowl. Up close, Sheldon realized the Flare’s costume was not black and white, but in fact a deep purple. _Why isn’t he moving?_ Sheldon thought. The Guardian smirked “What’s wrong, Flare?”

 

“You’ve found my weakness,” came a breathless female voice as the Flare spoke in front of him. A deep voice, but a nagging familiarity insisted that it was female.

 

“What do you mean?” asked the Guardian.

 

“You stood at the end of my previously set trajectory. It stops my powers to prevent me from occupying the same space as something else, and when it’s someone else.” The Flare worried her bottom lip. “They gain power over me until they turn away. I must answer their questions, I cannot lie to them, and I must do everything they say. You have stopped me, Guardian.”

 

“Answer me this then, why does your voice sound different?” _Was it really going to be this simple to stop the Flare?_

“I use my powers to modulate my voice to prevent my identification, and I can’t use my powers without your permission in this state.” She said matter-of-factly.

 

Sheldon hadn’t considered that the Flare may have a secret life outside of their “super” alter-ego. But perhaps knowing it would prove advantageous. “Take off the cowl and turn on some lights so I can see you properly”

 

“Yes, Guardian.” She made some motions with her hands, after which soft lights above them turned on. She then removed her cowl, and the nagging familiarity made sense. The Flare was Stephanie Rush from his doctoral cohort. They were both supposed to be at the Statistics class tonight. _Though, to be fair, her super speed would make that no problem._ The Guardian schooled his expression, and hoped the Flare caught no indication of his recognition. “I like to see someone’s full face when talking to them. Now, I’m going to have you kneel and then put these power-cancelling handcuffs on yourself.” He drew out the aforementioned handcuffs from a small pack on his belt.  
  
The Flare knelt in front of the Guardian “I feel compelled to inform you that cancelling my power would actually free me from this compulsion to obey you.” Her breathing was heavier as she knelt on the ground, occasionally looking up at him.

 

He put away the power-cancelling cuffs, and instead took out a rope he had recently obtained designed specifically so it could not be phased through by speedsters. “You make a reasonable point, so instead tie your arms together behind your back with this rope, such that you cannot escape your bindings without assistance.” He dropped the rope into her waiting hands behind her back.

 

“Yes, Guardian.” She proceeded to tie herself, impressively well from what Sheldon could see above her, and considering being unable to see it herself.

 

Sheldon let out a deep breath. Now the best she could do was run away, and he didn’t have to worry about super-speeding punches flying his way. Now to get what he came here for. “What exactly do you want, Flare?” That was the one thing Sheldon hadn’t been able to figure out. He could plot where she had taken things, but the “what” of what she had taken didn’t make sense together at all. Like there was no rhyme or reason to it, so he couldn’t figure out the why of it.

 

The Flare sounded like she might hyperventilate for a moment before saying “I want to suck your dick, Guardian. Please?” She looked up at him beseechingly before averting her eyes as if ashamed of her confession.

 

“What,” Sheldon said flatly, a little stunned as he looked down at the Flare. _She’s been my nemesis for weeks as the Guardian. And she’s my competition in class, especially tonight’s. **Wouldn’t it be nice to shut up that smart mouth with my dick?** It might be, if she actually wants it and this isn’t just the power forcing her._

“Is any part of that your power’s compulsion?”

 

“Only that I had to tell you.”

 

“So you want to suck my dick, Flare?”

 

“Yes, Guardian.” She looked up beseechingly again, and this time he noted her wide pupils hidden in her dark eyes. “I want you to make me beg, then force your cock down my throat, and make me drink your cum, please Guardian. Use my mouth as your own personal fuckhole.” Her tan cheeks finally showed a bit of the blush of embarrassment for having to confess so fully.

 

“I…” Sheldon swallowed to regain his composure. “I have to ask my wife first.” The Flare nodded her understanding. “Do you have anyone you need to ask?” He asked as he texted his wife, asking for permission in regards to his classmate, not the Flare. Sheldon recalled Stephanie mentioning having a husband, but at this point he wasn’t sure if the husband actually existed or if he was just a cover for the Flare.

 

“I do have someone, but I’ve already asked. I have a standing ‘hall pass’ for the Guardian. For anything.” She looked up at him and licked her lips.

 

“Did you plan for this to happen?” It seemed strange that all of this would come together like that.

 

“Plan, no, but it is within expected parameters. My plans assumed that you would not predict my movement pattern and therefore could not use this against me. But I did anticipate what might happen if you could…and touched myself fantasizing about the feeling of being under your control.”

 

His wife’s text was a green light. Sheldon put his phone away and began undoing his pants to release his semi-hard cock. _She wants this._ He watched her licking and worrying her lips in anticipation. ** _She’s dreamed of it_**. He ran his fingers through her hair, listening as hurried breaths became small gasps.

 

“Please, Guardian.” She whispered, staring longingly at his cock.

 

“You said I should make you beg, Flare.” He smirked down at her. “So, beg.”

 

“I want to taste it, Guardian. Please, let me feel it heavy against my tongue, spreading my lips wide around it.” Her eyes fluttered shut, licking her lips between speaking “I want to lick every inch of it, I want to bury my nose in the hair at the base while I feel it deep in my throat. Please, Guardian.”

 

 ** _I could just shove it down her throat fuck her face right here…_ ** Sheldon pondered. _But wouldn’t it be that much sweeter if she **did it herself?**_

“What a little slut you are, desperate just to have a cock in your mouth.” He ran his thumb along her jaw. She leaned into it, nodding in agreement. “Alright, show me what that whore mouth can do and suck me off.”

 

“Yes, Guardian.” She said quickly, leaning forward to lick around the head of his dick. She started with a quick lick across his hole, then around and under the edges of the head of his dick, then up along the underside of the head before taking it into pursed lips and gently sucking. The guardian ran his hands through her hair, watching as Stephanie’s mouth slowly enveloped his dick. His mouth quirked up to one side in a smirk “What a wonderful cocksucker you are, Flare.” She moaned around his dick when he called her the slur. “Oh, you like that, do you, whore?” Another moan. His grip tightened in her hair, and he felt her adjust her angle so he could comfortably ram down her throat. “You want it like that, slut? You want me to fuck your face?”

 

She nodded slightly, and he began thrusting deep into her throat “fuck your face like it’s all you’re good for.” He punctuated each word with a thrust and she moaned eagerly, gradually rising in pitch. _Was…Was she getting off on this?_ “Can I make you cum just from the taste of my dick? Cum while I fuck your mouth, bitch.” She gasped and moaned louder than she had thus far, her whole body quivering. He even thought he felt her tongue vibrate against the underside of his dick, which nearly sent him over the edge.

 

“Please me enough to cum, slut. Use your power if I’d like it.” Focusing on the wording of the command brought him back from the edge, but then she vibrated her tongue against him again and he was filling her mouth and throat with his cum. “Drink it, Flare. Enjoy it, my little slut.” She gulped eagerly, licking him clean as he softened.

 

“Very good, Flare.” He praised her. “Now, about you stopping your villainy—“ Sheldon felt his watch buzz against his wrist once, twice. _Shit._ That meant he had to get going to class, and wouldn’t have time to make the Flare turn herself in or anything. Not to mention their classmates would wonder where Stephanie was if she didn’t show. So he had to wrap this up, and fast. “Cum, slut.” The Flare moaned in ecstasy. “cum three more times, then sleep for thirty minutes.” As he spoke, he undid her binds and stepped backwards toward the entrance. He wasn’t sure how this worked, but he knew turning would definitely release her before his commands could take effect. When he saw her slump over, he dashed out of the building and into the street.


End file.
